Everything Has Changed
by NerdyElla
Summary: ONESHOT- Set at the end of book 4- Sookie thinks Eric doesn't remember, but when he suddenly does and comes to find her what will happen? And will they both finally tell each other how they feel? Reviews always welcome :D Rated T for light sexual references- just to be safe.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm back to writing again! I've just finished book 4 and I was gutted that Eric doesn't remember anything about what happened, however I do know he remembers later on in the books (I googled) However this came to me and I decided to write it- ENJOY :D**

* * *

Sookie lay there in complete silence. She must have been lying here for at least 5 hours, the sun had set and she could see the moon from her bedroom window. It had been a week since Eric's spell had broken. A week since he was back to normal. A week since she lied- told him nothing had happened. Part of her missed him. Part of her hated that she had lied. Part of her wished he was with her.

Then she heard a crash.

"SOOKIE" – it was him, his voice, shouting her name from the front door. She got up, brushed her yellow and white summer dress down and ran down the stairs, wondering what he had done and why he was calling her name. As she turned the corner to where her front door should be, she realised it was in fact lying on the porch- Eric stood in the doorway; black jeans, heavy black boots, grey jumper that showed the muscles she herself had run hands across and that normally brushed hair in a deranged mess. His fangs were out and his eyes were aglow, if he breathed he would be panting- he looked enraged, and she was obviously the cause.

"Let me in" he looked at her; his voice was lower but no less menacing. "Let me in Sookie".

She really shouldn't. Who knew why he was angry and who knew what he would do if she was the root of his anger? But she couldn't help it. "Come in" she whispered.

He took one step over the threshold, then another, then another, until he was directly in front of her- invading her personal space- but she did not move. She must not move. She must not show her fear. Was she scared? Part of her was, although part of her knew really, deep inside, Eric could never hurt her. Not physically anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled into her ear, his cold body so close to her warm one.

"What do you mean?" She replied, her voice strong but slightly strained. He couldn't be talking about what she thought he was could he? No one knew. Sure Pam and Bill probably assumed but that wouldn't cause this outburst.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why didn't you tell me what happened Sookie?" His voice sounded more desperate, and that made her more frightened then when he shouted.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" She whispered in reply. She couldn't tell him. It would change everything.

"I REMEMBER" He shouted into her face. He stopped shaking her, dipping his head in what looked like defeat, his forehead against hers. "I…I remember… everything" he whispered this, looking into her eyes as she stood there, trying to keep calm, trying not to cry.

"Everything?" she whispered, defeated.

"Yes" he replied, searching her eyes, his grip turning into a light caress on her shoulders. Everything would change now. She could have never told him, it would have been fine. But no. Now everything would be different.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you ashamed? Did you regret it? Was I a regret?" He spoke these questions quietly, desperation and sadness in his eyes, as his hand went to cup her cheek.

"I...No I wasn't ashamed. I was scared. I thought that if you didn't remember, it would be easier for me to forget. Because I was scared what would happen if you knew." She whispered. All of her emotions and fears were coming out and she couldn't stop it. A single tear trickled down her cheek and Eric wiped it away.

"Why were you scared?" He looked confused, the desperation still in his voice- barely a whisper.

"Because I thought you would walk away. If you didn't know, I could take you walking away. If you knew and walked away, I didn't know what I would do. I guess I'm about to find out huh?" She tried to smile at her last question, but seeing as though it was the least funny question in existence; it fell flat to both of them.

Eric didn't say anything for what felt like hours. Just stood there, looking into her eyes, mouth slightly open, pain in his eyes, hands on her shoulder and cheek. Just looking into her. Into her soul. Finally he moved. The hand that had been on her cheek moved to her back, in human motion- he was being slow, careful- and the other hand joined it as he pulled her towards him- into his embrace.

"How could you ever think I would walk away after that?" He murmured into her hair, as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I thought you would see it as the end game- you had me finally" she whispered.

He sighed and pushed her away from his chest, keeping hold of her hips as he leant and looked into her eyes.

"You humans, always using such crude analogies for something so simple and loving- we made love Sookie. You're not one of the whores at Fangtasia, you're one of the most beautiful, intelligent and brave women I have ever met and ever will meet. You have captured me heart and soul. It was never just sex for me. Sure I said that, what else could I say? That I crave you every moment of the day? That I don't know what I will do if anything ever happened to you? That I would die rather than not know you? That it felt like I was looking directly in the sun every time I saw Compton lay a hand on you? Because it's all true. Sookie the time spent with you, now I finally remember it, was the best moment in my 1000 years of existence- I want to be with you, I want to make plans with you. I would never walk away from you" She gasped at his words and while her mouth was open he captured it with his own- passionately but soft. He brought one of his hands behind her head as he brought her closer with his other at her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level. He broke the kiss, much to Sookie's dismay, and held her at arm's length. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I never want to be without you. I never want to wake up and find you're not there. I never want to kiss or make love with anyone other than you. I want to spend my life with you." Sookie gazed up at him, knowing that what he said was the truth. He loved her. The Eric she knew before was the same Eric that was standing in front of her. As if reading her mind, he brought her closer "Look at me Sookie, look at me in the eye- I'm the same man as the Eric who knew nobody- It's me. I can be that man to you. We can be what we were- every night." She shook her head in disbelief. Eric Northman was willing to spend an eternity with her. Eric Northman was in love with her. Eric Northman wanted her- wanted to make plans with her- wanted a future with her.

Everything had changed.

But in a different way than she expected.

Knowing he was expecting a response, and knowing she had been in her own thoughts for at least 20 seconds, she ran one hand through his hair, gripping it and pulling him into a kiss. "I love you too Eric- I will love you forever" She whispered against his lips. He purred again her lips and lifted her legs around his waist, backing them towards the stairs.

"We have some catching up to do lover" he growled into her ear

"What about the door?" She giggled into his shoulder

"Someone's desperate" He smirked, looking her in the eyes

"No I meant fixing it" she mock slapped his shoulder, as he carried her up the stairs

"Tomorrow my love, we have an eternity to fix the door" he whispered as he led her to her room.

END

* * *

**REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME**


End file.
